


Sweet Caress

by kawaii_teigen



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_teigen/pseuds/kawaii_teigen
Summary: Irina is in love with Erron but is afraid to confess her feelings. She thinks that her feelings are not reciprocated but ... what would happen if things take an unexpected turn?





	Sweet Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story of Mortal Kombat. Originally written in Spanish, but I decided to translate it so you can read it too.  
> I apologize if my english is not very good. I hope you like the story, I accept constructive criticism to continue improving. A kiss. Pink  
> The song that Irina mentions is called Lay it down from Aerosmith  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wioXTybaNqs

_Outworld Palace - 10:30 pm_

I was in the Kahn's room, many times I made him company even though he did not say anything, he told me that he liked being with me even though we did not cross a lot of words, sometimes just glances or just nothing. Although other times not only came to keep him company ...

Sometimes we had friction quite high-pitched, I would not deny that I loved to touch him and see his face of pleasure, he was very well endowed and nobody could resist that. I also liked when he played and played with my breasts, i knew how to give pleasure to a woman, at least I was very satisfied with him.

There were times when I went into his room at night when he was already sleeping, sucking his cock while I masturbated. When he finished, I left his room as if nothing had happened, at least I had not discovered doing that.

* * *

Today had been very hectic, training, watching the palace and its surroundings but at last it was night and we could rest. He was sitting and I reclined in a leather chair at the back of the room, I had my legs over hers and he caressed them

"Well, honey, tell me, what did you want to tell me?" Besides having a somewhat special relationship, I told him everything he did, he was like my best friend and my advisor

"I know I do not have to repeat that to you but ... do not tell anyone, only you can know this, it's quite delicate"

"All right?, Do not tell me you're pregnant or something."

"No, and if it were, it would be yours and my dad will give you a beating"

"Your father to me? Good that love, ask how many times in training I won"

"It could be, but I'm sure it would make a bullet with your name"

"Anyway, tell me what it is"

"This already has its time but I will tell it from the beginning"

* * *

 

_**Flash Back, 6 years ago** _

_I lived alone with a friend, she was the only family I had left. Her name was Sara, the man who was my father abandoned me for another woman, at first I asked Sara what had happened to him and that when I returned, she only said that the job was very busy and that she would be traveling but clearly something was not right, I was too young to understand it but when I turned 10 years I learned the truth, I was very devastated and I was angry with her for not telling me the truth, she explained the reason and told me that when I was older I would understand._

_Then I found out that she had a sort of loving relationship with my father, she apologized for not telling me anything, the truth gave me the same and I already suspected it in the way they looked or treated each other. My mother had already died, because of the conflicts in the outworld, she asked Sara to take care of me in case she was not there, although of course I never saw her as a mother or as a sister, only as my best friend._

_After a while Sara looked happier than ever, she had become more relaxed. When I turned 12 years I arrived home with a rather strange man, at first I feared him for his appearance, a masked man, his eyes painted with black around them, a cowboy style, several wounds on his left shoulder and with many bullets In all his costume, Sara told me that he worked for the emperor, that's why his appearance and weapons._

_At the beginning it did not happen more to greet him, I did not trust him but ... Sara looked very happy at his side, I did not like to see her badly so I did everything possible to get along with him. One day, she had to work and for me it was not a problem to stay alone at home even though she did not want to, before I left, I saw her boyfriend come home and she told me that she would take care of me, besides it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other better, they said goodbye and he sat down in one of the armchairs in the living room. Everything was very uncomfortable at least for me, he just played with his revolvers, he turned them around or he just recharged them, it was quite fast the way he did it and I was surprised watching the movement_

_"How do you do that?" Take Sarita's advice to take us a little bit even if it's_

_"What?" I did not turn around to look at myself, I just kept playing with them_

_"Quickly rotate your weapons without dropping them"_

_"I have several years of experience" he felt that this was not going to work, if he responded with enthusiasm, his voice was quite serious_

_"Hey ... and if you teach me how to do it?"_

_"Even if you practiced, it would not go as well as my" great ... a cocky guy_

_"I could try"_

_"You?, hardly if you are 10 years old, that you will be able to with a weapon that weighs"_

_"I said I wanted to try it and for your information I have 12"_

_"Wow ... you have the same attitude as Sara, okay, if you manage to turn it even one, I'll show you how"_

_"Agree"_

_He got up from the chair to address me slowly, our eyes met and for some reason, he could make me very nervous, very serious as if I could bend, but at the same time calm down. At the beginning slow and then fast, of course at first I could catch it, then I was grabbing the technique and half got it, in the end he told me he would teach me_

_" And what is your name?"_

_"Erron and, by the way, your name is very beautiful, Sara told me when I saw you for the first time" when I heard that, I blushed a little_

_"Thanks, yours is great" I can not think of anything better ..._

_After that, we did not say anything else, we returned to the same silence as before even though he did not feel so uncomfortable, I could also feel his gaze on me from now on, I looked at him and he was still watching me_

_"Can I ask why you look at me so much?"_

_"Because you're so beautiful, I also have some curiosity for your eyes"_

_"Ah that, I have a partial hercotomy, the other half is a color and the other is another"_

_The sun came through the window at that moment and my eyes could see better, although the sun's rays made my pupils shrink and I could also see better._

_"I wanted to ask you why do you use mask?"_

_"As Sara told you, I work for Kotal Kahn, it also helps me a lot in the sand"_

_"I see, well apart from that, your way of dressing is not usual here in Outworld"_

_"I am not originally from here, I come from the Earth"_

_"They dress a bit strange, your hat is nice even though it's worn out"_

_"I know although I will not give it to you, Sara also likes it but it is very important for me but I could lend it to you for a while" he took off her hat and put it on, I was a bit big "you are one of the few women who has come to put, consider yourself lucky "_

_"I look good?"_

_"Pretty good I'd say" I was being too kind or I could consider that he was flirting with me_

_After that, we spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other, he told me some things about his life on earth, it was easier for me to mention any kind of things. After the hours arrived, Sarita greeted her and left them alone so they could have privacy._

_At dinner time Sara said she would stay the night, I had no problem with that. Then everyone went to their room but the hours passed and I could not sleep, I walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, I went back up the stairs carefully but when I passed by Sara's room I heard a small noise, they were like little screams, I got a little scared, I opened the door carefully to see what was happening ... bad idea._

_She was face down with a handkerchief in her eyes and another in her mouth while Erron lashed her, they were naked. At another time I would have escaped but something to make me stay there, I knew I could not see this kind of thing._

_I had to leave, at any moment they could discover me, but the curiosity to know what else they would do was win me. You could tell that Sara liked this kind of thing, that the spanking was strong and she, little by little, if she complained. What kind of pleasure could it give if it comes to hitting you in a certain way?_

_After they kept doing that, he said something in his ear, they changed position and I could see his member, it's very big. That excited me, I had the need to touch my private parts and, in fact, I was wet, I felt guilty for touching me while watching my best friend have sex._

_It was not the first time I masturbated, I discovered it with 8 years without needing someone to tell me what I was doing, I had become so accustomed to it that I used it as a way to relax and entertain myself, I did not think about someone or something specific , just touching me and wait for the climax._

_Seeing this had changed something in me, I will not say that Erron liked me because it was not like that, it was more in sexual attraction than anything else in itself, just saying things in your ear could make you moan easily ..._

_As the minutes passed, my movements were faster, I usually did not moan or make any noise but at this moment I tried to control myself too much, I just wanted to finish, go to my room and not go out for the rest of my life._

_I think I had about 10 minutes standing there peeping through the door, I had lost a bit of the notion of time, sooner or later I would be discovered so I increased my speed as much as I could and when I finished I let out a loud moan, Advantage was that it was mixed together with those in the room. I had my middle finger full of my fluids, I closed the door carefully and went straight to the bathroom to clear all evidence of my guilty lust._

_I went back to my room and got into my bed, I did not even know what to think, everything happened so fast because when I saw the clock it was 1:08 am and now it was 2:50 am, after thinking and processing the situation The previous one made me tired and I ended up sleeping._

__

* * *

 

**_End of Flashback_ **

 

"Wow ... it's all delicate"

"I told you, I've been keeping this for a long time and at least talking about it helps me a little"

"But what surprises me is because when you saw them you did not leave?"

"Believe me that I do not know, I will not deny that I liked but the fault of that moment, I do not let myself enjoy it"

"You enjoyed it, do not lie"

"It's really Kotal"

"Listening to your story led me to the conclusion that you are a Voyeurist"

"What is that?"

"You get excited when you see other people having sex and I might consider you as an exhibitionist too"

"It only happened once so I would not be entirely sure"

"Besides that, I wanted to ask you also why you say dad, I thought Sara was your mother"

 "Well, he is the closest I have to a" father ", of the many times he stayed at home, he took care of me and helped me with simple things, I took such affection that one day I said" daddy "but like He did not like me very much, I did not care, then he got used to that and since that day I call him dad or daddy "

"I still find it strange that I wanted to have responsibilities like these, Erron is not the kind of man who would like to have children and worse if they were from someone else"

"If he did not want children because he would take the trouble to take care of me? Even after Sara did the same as my biological father."

"Erron told me about that, it was pretty fucked up for him"

"For me it was quite a low blow, I did not think she could do the same ... well, I do not hate her but she resented me a lot, first the loss of my mother, then my father and then she ... I thought that things could not go worse "

"Well, at least you're not alone, you have Erron and you have me"

"And I really appreciate the support, they became little by little a family for me"

"You know you can always count on me for anything"

I came closer to him and we hugged, he could be a very strict man but very affectionate if he was known very well, we separated a little and we kissed. It was pretty nice, nothing perverse or indication that I could end up in sex like almost most of the time.

"Well Irina, we should go to sleep, we are both tired and tomorrow it will be the same, I would like to be able to please you more, but seriously, I feel like I'm done"

"Quiet, we can postpone it for another day, good night and rest a lot"

"Good evening honey, I'll wait for you tomorrow morning"

We kissed again and gave each other a goodbye hug. I could sleep here if I wanted to but I needed to take a shower and also wanted my bed, it was very warm and quite comfortable. I left the room to walk towards mine, rarely in Outworld the nights were cool but today the weather was fine.

 My room is at the end of the corridor along with Ermac's that happened to be outside of this

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be sleeping at this hour"

"We do not sleep, we just meditate"

"Ah good"

"The question is for you"

"He talked a little with the Kahn, nothing important"

"We know, apart from that Erron was asking for you"

"Well, thanks for letting me know, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now, good evening"

He said nothing and closed his eyes again, took out the key and opened the door. I heard the sound of the shower, sure that Erron had also thought the same as me. We shared a room since there were no others available.

In what Erron came out of the bathroom, I was looking for my pijamas, it was a long shirt that came a little lower than my thighs and my underwear, it did not bother me to sleep like that because I already had confidence with him. I sat on the bed to wait and started thinking about what Kotal had said, why worry about me? Not that he was his real daughter. But in spite of that, I will always be grateful for everything he did.

The water finally stopped and the bathroom door opened, there he was with a towel around his waist and pulling his hair back as he walked slowly towards me. I could not help but feel nervous, I will not deny that he looked fucking sexy.

"Where were you? I asked for you"

"Sorry, I was talking to Kotal in his room, I came recently and on the way I met Ermac, he told me that you had asked for me"

"I see, well I guess you're waiting for the bathroom"

"Yes, well I'll go for a quick shower, if you want you can wait for me and we'll talk for a while"

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom but before, he extended his arms to me and embraced him

"I miss you a lot, I know that these days have been very busy and little if I could see you but even if our time is short, I want to enjoy it"

"I've also missed you but here you have me, just give me a few minutes and then I'll be with you"

Nothing was said, it was all silent but not the uncomfortable type, if not rather relaxing. His hair was wetting my clothes, some drops were falling on my chest and they were getting lower than this which caused me chills. Anyone who saw us like that, would say that we are a couple but nothing to do, that if Erron was quite affectionate with me lately, any excuse was good to hug me or tell me how much I missed.

We parted, went to the bathroom and opened the key to fill the bathtub, little by little I took off my clothes until I was naked. The water had a very good temperature, I added a little soap and got into it.

I used this moment to relax or think things through. My 19th birthday was approaching but who knows if I would be able to celebrate, the things in Outworld were a bit tense and you had to be alert to any situation but what mattered was that the people who considered important would be there with me

I also thought about how long ago, because he would take so much trouble with me and why his behavior, I had come to maybe I liked him but did not want to draw conclusions so quickly or maybe he did because Sara had left us both. I know he had fallen in love with her, maybe to the point of wanting to start a family or just live together.

There was another thing that did not tell Kotal, I was in love with Erron. I did not tell him because it would sound strange to tell him dad but ... I used that to make me think he was like a father to me, I did not want to confess what I felt because at that time I was still with Sara, of course this happened a lot time after the time I saw them having sex.

 

 I got to the point of being with Erron that with Sara, it was my only company in the afternoon and I could tell him anything without any problem. After a while I fell in love but I wanted to avoid it, so it occurred to me to call him "dad", so maybe I could forget my feelings about him, but even so, it did not work out.

And the other part that I did not tell him was the many times i touching me thinking about him, how he wanted me to touch me in a different way, kiss him and tell him everything he wanted me to do, several times he would fall asleep in the armchair and I stayed on top of him pretending that he was sleeping but in reality I wanted to feel it, sometimes I managed to get erections without him realizing it.

Sometimes when Sara did not arrive home, I went to her room knowing that Erron was already asleep but for my luck I slept without underwear, at first I carefully masturbated him and watched his penis grow little by little, I climbed into bed and practiced oral sex while I touch myself, moaned when he was about to finish, his semen knew quite well. When I finished, I left everything as before so that he would not notice.

How many times do you wish that even once I would be in your bed, making you yours, fucking me the way you wanted, telling me obscene things in your ear, feeling your hot cum on my face, breasts or inside of me, It doesn't matter if only one fucking time happened.

I threw the water out of the tub so I could rinse myself and get out of the bathroom, it started to get a little cold and I did not want to get sick, I dried, washed my teeth and put on my pijamas along with the bottom of the underwear.

I closed the door, walked to the bed and lay down next to him, still with the towel on

"Aren´t you going to change?"

"I dont like to sleep with clothes on"

"And if you wrap yourself up and take it off so you're more comfortable?"

"Do you want to see me naked?"

"N- I did not mean that, dad"

"Easy, I'm just kidding, how have you been? Sorry I did not spend much time with you, we had to go out of town to watch and everything was in order"

"Well, in the same, watch, take care that no one gets into the palace and as always keep the Kahn company"

"I see that they have become quite close, I feel that they are stealing my baby"

"You know that you will always be the only man I will love the most in this life"

"Well darling you should sleep, I'm sure you must be tired"

"And you?"

"In a while, I just want to see you sleep"

I turned around looking at the wall and he stayed behind me stroking my hair, his caresses were magical that at any time you could fall asleep. I had a good time but I could not sleep, he stopped stroking my hair and under his hand slowly by my neck, then to my ribs and stop on my hips, I tried not to move so I could continue feeling his right hand on my body, I wanted to that touched more than just my hips. 

"Irina, are you asleep?"

He asked in a whisper, I clearly did not answer because I sensed that I could do something more and in fact, under his hand to touch my legs a bit and then touch my ass, I was a little nervous about the situation but I liked it. He continued to massage and squeezed a little hard, I stop touching my ass to raise his hand again by my hips and put his hand inside my underwear and touch my clitoris, I could almost swear I was wet.

He got up a little and I'm sure he took off his towel, put his hand back and touched me a little deeper, I knew it was wet because I could move his fingers better, I was making a great effort not to moan but still I could not help it, I turned around to face him, of course I did it on purpose so he could touch me better. With my right hand I played with my clitoris and with the left I raise my shirt to be able to touch my breasts, now if I could not avoid my moans

"Irina, I know you're not asleep, I want you to open your eyes and see me"

I did what he told me and I could see his pupils that were very dilated and had a pretty big erection, I wanted to touch him but I did not know how him could react

"Do you like what you see, darling? If you want it, touch it"

"Daddy ..."

"Shhh do not be afraid, besides I know you wanted this for quite some time, am I wrong?"

"No daddy"

"Then be a good girl and suck it, if you do I will reward you"

He leaned back while I lay on top of him to suck him, had some pre-cum liquid on the tip, slowly passed my tongue over it and heard a moan from him, I was doing it with a rather slow pace so I could enjoy it better I had the veins highlighted. I turned to see him, he had his eyes closed and he sighed a lot, after a while he looked at me and winked at me. I increased my speed a bit so I could finish, I take my hair and started to set the rhythm forcing him to do deep throat, I was already used to it, sex with the Kahn could be something rough and when it came to oral sex It was like that

"Honey, I'm almost close"

I was moving my head faster to make him come, a few seconds later he let out a very serious moan and I could feel his cum shot down my throat, I coughed a bit and it came out of the corner of my lips

"Did you like daddy?"

"I loved it darling, how did you learn to do it so well?"

"Well ... it's not the first time I've done this to you"

"You ... you did oral sex before, but when?"

"Let's say I was a little naughty and I did it while you were sleeping ..."

"Honey ... I love it but you know what happens to naughty girls?"

"No"

"They are punished. Get undressed and turn on your stomach "

I sat down again and removed my shirt, I had my nipples erect and he took one of them, I moaned at such action, then I went to bed and removed my boxers. I turned on my stomach as he indicated me, he passed his hand from the nape of my neck to my lower back, that made my skin stand on end, he massage my ass a bit and he gave me a pretty strong spank, he shouted before his spanking and then he gave me another, every one that spanked me was stronger than the previous one and it hurt a lot. I stop doing it and he take with stronge my hair

"You like this, do not you? What else should I know you did to me while I was asleep?"

He gave me a much stronger spanking

"I touched myself while I was giving you oral sex"

"And then?"

"When you cum, I swallowed your semen"

"You're very perverted honey, if I had woken up at that moment, I would have fucked you so hard you could not walk well the next day"

I felt a little embarrassed to hear myself saying this kind of thing but it was the truth, I wanted to do it with him. He let go of my hair and put me on my back, he kissed me and put his tongue in my mouth without warning, playing with mine and biting my lips, I attack my neck sucking hard enough, enough to leave a mark but at this moment it was the least important thing, then I take one of my breasts and put it in his mouth, his tongue was quite skillful and with the other hand he pinched my nipple.

He went down to my belly and biting me again, leaving me more hickeys in the body, with his right hand I touch my clitoris again, then he put 2 fingers inside a single one although it had not hurt me at all, my lubrication helped him a lot. I could not stop moaning, found my spot g easily and without warning licked my clitoris, his tongue was so warm and fast, I was already in my limit and could not anymore, after a few moments I let out a loud moan and finished.

I had my breathing a bit agitated, I would have liked it to last a little longer but I knew that we had not finished yet. He put one of his fingers back into me and made me taste my own orgasm, suck his finger as if it were his penis while I saw him and let out a malicious laugh.

"Get on your knees and hands"

He approached his bedside table and took out a small silver package, before opening it he masturbated a bit, put it on and told me

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yes daddy, you can start"

At the beginning I try to do it very carefully, it's not that I was a virgin but considering its size, it would not be very nice to do it fast yet. I wanted to enjoy the best I could of this, in sex there is always morbidity but also something more intimate and personal, with him I felt a mixture of both.

Of all the times I had intimacy with the Kahn, he felt very different from this one, with him was more for pleasure than maybe something romantic, I'll admit that I love the way he does it, he can make me moan with only touch certain specific places, but now with Erron is different.

His movements were somewhat slow, I wanted him to get used to him although of course he would not be like that all the time, he increased his speed a bit and he felt pretty good, he held my hips while I grabbed a pillow that was close. I want to feel him in all possible ways, to want to tell him without fear that I am in love with him, that he is the only person I want to be with.

He began to move faster, my moans were more acute and I could not keep them quiet, he put his right hand in my mouth so it would not be heard so much but in the end it mattered. He stopped for a moment and told me to change position, now he was on top of me. His pupils were very dilated

"Put your hands on your head and spread your legs more"

I did what he told me but he stayed still watching me, like a tiger to its prey, about to devour. I was nervous about the way she looked at me, with a single fucking look he could make my body tremble.

With his left hand he held my wrist over my head, and with my right he stroked my face until I reached my breasts and squeezed them again

"Your breasts are so soft, I love them"

It was introduced again in me and I take a drowned moan, moved much faster than before, and with the hand that I had free I cover my mouth, I could not help but moan higher, wise as to move and give in that exact point it made me delirious

"You can not contain more your moans, right? I'll make you only want me a, only me can make you moan like that, that no one else can give you this kind of pleasure ... Let the whole palace know that you are mine from Now, since I met you, I fell in love little by little without knowing it, your serious attitude but without losing your innocence made me want to know you more, the idea of wanting to take care of you, I suggested, every afternoon that I spent with you, stroking your hair when you told me something and you fell asleep in the middle, see your beautiful eyes when the sun shines, that strange but unique mixture that you have, your attitude to the situations that have ahead and still you do not give up "

I was lost in him words that I had not noticed that i was crying, I hated showing my sensitive side but it was inevitable. The man who had been my impossible love when I was a child, now had him in front of me, making me his own while declaring everything he felt for me and thinking that I was going to do it first.

"You do not need to say something, I want to finish pleasing you and in the morning I want you to give me your answer, it does not matter if it's a yes or a no, I just want you to be honest"

He approached me and kissed me, with the hand that had covered my mouth, cleaned my tears and stroked my hair. he moved again faster to finish, I was so confused that I did not know if I felt happy, surprised or excited, maybe a little bit of everything. He alone could make me feel everything and nothing at the same time.

I felt on the edge of orgasm again, our room was a bundle of moans and the sound of our skin. Now that I could moan freely, I just wanted to free myself as well as he did. A couple more moves and we both finished. He was all sweaty and his breathing was fast as well as mine, he buried his head in my neck for a moment and then he kissed me.

He lay down next to me and pulled his hair back, followed by that he wiped the sweat from his brow

"How you feel?"

"Very good"

"Come, lie down on me"

I lay on his chest and I could hear his heart beating so fast, the warmth that emanated from his body. He stroked my hair while myself did it with his right arm where he had his tattoo

"I know you said you expected the answer until tomorrow but I've been waiting a long time to confess what I feel. I will not say that since i saw you called my attention, rather you made me feel nervous about how you looked at me and you still do it, you are the only one that makes me feel everything in one moment and the other nothing. I was afraid to confess my feelings, because I did not know if they were reciprocated, what if you did not feel anything and you walked away? A little if I could stand the loss of my family but could not stand if you go away you too. I considered you all these years as my impossible love, whom I could only love silently seeing how you were happy with someone else that was not me but at least, I was satisfied with seeing you almost every day, that was better to never see you again. With regard to telling you "dad", it was a way of forgetting my feelings but it did not work as I expected."

He was still with my hair, listening carefully

"Many times I tried to forget what I felt but you were always there with me, I think you got to know me better than anyone. You know how to make me happy, you've been with me in the good and the bad, I was totally convinced that I love you and that I only want you for me. If you ask yourself why I falling in love with you, your way of thinking and your attitude, how loving you are with me, how you stroke my hair or run your hand down my cheeks. The stories you used to tell me about your life on earth, your experiences when you were younger or the simple fact of being yourself. But the most important thing is that song that you sang to me when I was about 15 years old if I remember correctly. Well... there is my answer Erron, what I cost so much to reveal, I will be eternally grateful for everything you did for me "

Throughout my confession, I kept my eyes closed, remembering all the reasons that made me love this man, sincerely I could not ask a better person than he ...

"I love you so much, darling"

"I love you my princess"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
